Landren
Email: landren_17@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Height: 5'6 Weight: 185 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Ebou Dar Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Landren was born in Ebou Dar's Perfumed Quarters.His mother was a dress maker and his father was a drunk.Landren was an only child so he went and played with any children he could find.Most of them made fun of him because his mother taught him to sew and his father stayed drunk.When ever they would insult his family he would get into fights.When he was about six years old,Landren met Morris and they became like brothers.They learned to read and write from Morris's mom and how to duel with knives from his dad. Landren and Morris both had been in many duels and acquired many scars.When they were both 16 a girl moved in to their lives.Eyen was from Andor and enjoyed the attention she got from them both.Both Landren and Morris fell in love with Eyen. One afternoon Landren and Eyen were having a picnic when Morris came up to them and said "I challenge you,brother,to a duel and the loser leaves Eyen alone forever." Shocked by this Landren only stared at him for a moment and said "My brother,I will not fight you." Morris already had a knife out and as Landren spoke,Morris slashed the side of Landren's head from left eye to corner of his mouth.Landren stumbled back a few steps and stared at Morris with pain filled eyes."I refuse the duel,brother.My loyalty has been yours always and you betray me like this."Landren said in a heated voice.Morris went to strike Landren again but this time Landren dodged and grabbed his wrist and twisted wrenching the blade free.Landren punched Morris in the temple knocking him out.Eyen ran over to Landren to see if he was alright and he pushed her away saying "Morris is a good person.He must love you alot.I cannot be in his way for he is my only true friend and I gave him my loyalty that I cannot break.Tell him when he wakes that he won.Goodbye." Landren went home to get his wound tended and tell his parents what happened. "You refused a duel.You have shamed us and we can't forgive that so get your things and leave." Landren's parents said.He tried to talk to them and explain but they would not even look at him so he gathered some clothes,food,and other travel necessaties and headed out into the world.He headed north to seek fortune and adventure.Landren hardened his heart and refused to look back. Landren traveled north on the road and slept under bushes and in trees every night.He knew nothing of surviving in the wilderness or of hunting for food so when he came upon any farms,he would stop and inquire about working for food.Sometimes the people would accept and even let him sleep in the barn but most often they refused and chased him off.After being chased off one farm,he decided to sneak back and steal some food.Landren did so with little trouble because he knew how to be quiet.On one such excursion he was almost caught but he ran and headed west into Amadacia. When he arrived in a village he decided to try stealing something more valuable so he found a seat at the inn and bought some food with what little money he had while watching the patrons to see who was free of hand with coin.He noticed one man with a fine coat ask the innkeeper for some type of ointment but the innkeeper said she had to get some from the local shop.The man paid her and said he would wait up stairs.Landren waited on the innkeeper to go in the back and he went upstairs just as the man was entering his room.Landren noticed that there was a guard standing at the man's door and he looked as if he knew how to use the cudgel that he was holding well.Landren went outside and waited for the person to return with the medicine.Landren saw the girl coming and hid so that he could get behind her undetected.As the girl passed Landren reached out and grabbed her covering her mouth and dragging her into his hiding spot.Landren hated to harm a girl but he could not let her loose to scream for help so he struck her with a stick lying close by knocking her out.Landren got the medicine and headed back upstairs.When he approached the door the guard told him to stop and asked what he wanted.Landren showed him the medicine and said here is your masters ointment.The guard took it and turned to enter the room.Landren slipped a dagger loose and clubbed the guard at the base of his neck,knocking him into the room.Landren rushed into the room and said "Remain quite and you may live tonight.Give me your purse.".The sick man was surprised by all this and was slow to get his purse out.The man handed the purse to Landren and said "Please dont harm me.I cant yell out with this sickness of mine.Take it and leave me to tend to my sickness.".Landren believed him from the way his voice was whispering that he could not yell so Landren turned to leave.Landren stumbled as a blade struck his right shoulder and sank into his flesh.With reflexes that he could not stop, Landren threw the dagger in his left hand striking the man in the chest below the neck.The man crumpled to the ground and did not move.It was not the first time Landren had killed someone but it was the first time out of greed and he hated it.Landren quickly left out the side and got out of town. That night he camped a ways off the road.As soon as he stopped,he began to look after his wound.The blade had not went in very deep but it would need stitching up.Landren pulled the blade out and washed the wound.He put a solvent,that he carried every where with him,on it imediately to slow the flow of blood.He then started sewing it up with the needle he had and some thread off his shirt.Landren had practiced sewing with one hand alot when his mother was teaching him to sew.He had sewn many of his own wounds up.It didnt take him long and he wrapped it up in a piece of one of his extra shirts.Landren didnt want to make a fire cause someone was likely trying to find him so he climbed into a tree and slept in between some of the branches. Landren awoke and traveled through a few more villages before deciding to try again.He arrived in a small town about the same time a wagon was coming from the other side.Landren found the inn and noticed the sign,The Hanged Witch,and thought how bad for her.Landren entered and sit close to the door so he could see all the room.He ordered a small plate of food and waited.He noticed a couple come in through the door and watched them.The older man looked to be a minor lord or something and would do nicely to steal from even though he did look strong and able to defend himself.The woman at his side had her hood up and Landren could not see her face.She led the old man to the innkeeper and asked for a room.Landren thought that of the two she would be the one he thought was in charge and not serving at all. Landren waited till very late before sneaking into their room.He was bent over the chest and had just stuffed a necklace in his pocket when he heard a loud booming voice behind him "Who are you and why are you rumaging through my chest?".Landren spun around and saw the woman but she had grown in size and looked like a giant.He had heard of someone seeing this done before so he knew right away that she was Aes Sedai and he did not like that.He thought of running when a blade struck the wall next to him.Then he was unable to move at all.She had done something to his arms and legs so he could not move but he kept trying without appearing to.Landren was a little surprised when she turned him upside down and emptied his pockets.They talked for a while and she introduced herself as Claire and a warning not to say what she is out loud while in Amadacia. Claire offered him a choice to come to the tower and learn a new way or be turned in to the Whitecloaks for stealing.Landren chose to go to the tower and train in the least part he will learn to weild more than just knives which would come in handy. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios